In recent years, the development of organic optoelectronic devices gradually attracts more attention from the academia and the industry. The most frequently used organic optoelectronic devices include organic light-emitting diodes (OLED), organic photovoltaics (OPV), organic thin-film transistors (OTFT). The organic light-emitting diode (OLED) includes an organic compound layer sandwiched between two electrodes. After voltage is applied to the organic light-emitting diode, the electrons and the holes will recombine to emit light. As organic light-emitting diodes have many advantages, such as self-emission, high brightness, light weight, ultra-thin profile, low power consumption, wide angle of view, high contrast, easy fabrication, and fast response time, so they can be applied to flat panel displays and the lighting industry.
Regarding the prior technologies, it is necessary to use the metal masks with different patterns to deposit the organic layer and the electrode layer respectively during the manufacturing process of the organic light-emitting diode so as to make the electrode layer directly contact the reserved contact electrode layer to create good electrical connection. However, using different metal masks incurs more manufacturing cost. In addition, additional time is needed to re-align and re-position the different metal mask whenever the used metal mask is replaced by a different metal mask. Further, the necessary reserved alignment tolerance may reduce the illumination area of the organic light-emitting diode. Therefore, it has become an important issue to effectively simplify the manufacturing process for organic light-emitting diodes without deteriorating the illumination properties and to further reduce the manufacturing time and the production cost thereof.